Why'd You Leave Me Like This ?
by xochambersgirlxo
Summary: OHYESS, Ashley Barker is BACK from Higgenburg! But only to find things are NOT how she left them. She's only back for a week, so can she make it her best week yet? Read. Review. Love it. ! sequel to 'I'll Never Leave You Like This'
1. Welcome Home !

**Disclaimer & Stuffferrs: I don't own **_**anything**_** from Stand by Me. Okay? How many times do I have to say this before you believe me!?**

**Okay. **

I was back. Back from my first semester at Higgenburg. Let me tell you, I did _not_ want to go back there again. I was only staying here for a week. Sucks, right?

It was going to be tough. I hadn't seen them in so long. Were they different? Did they change at all?

I don't know.

"Dad?" I asked, opening the door to our house. He should be here. I told him I was coming (my dad I mean). "Hello?" I shouted. I ran upstairs to see him. He was in bed asleep…with a woman. She looked very young.

"DAD!" I shouted. He snorted, and she woke up.

"Oh! Will, get up! Your daughters home! Oh dear, you must be Ashley! I've waited oh so long to meet you!" She got out of bed, and was wearing some form of pajamas. She was definitely more than five years younger than my dad. She grabbed me and hugged me. "Oh love, I have waited so long!" She smiled at me, and kissed both of my cheeks.

The only kissing I wanted was from Chris.

But, Higgenburg made me _somewhat_ proper. I smiled up at the woman.

"Nice to meet you, um…" I said.

"Kitty." She said. That was her name? Kitty? Really Dad? _Kitty_.

"Kitty," I said. "Just tell my father that I'll be out and about with my old friends, okay? Thanks." I said smiling, and walked downstairs shaking my head.

What was wrong with my dad? Kitty? What the hell had happened!?

I walked next door to Chris's house. I knocked on the door, my hands getting clammy with nerves.

"Hello?" I asked. The door began to open. I was getting so nervous. Eyeball answered.

"Ashley? Don't you go to some lesbian school now?" He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Chris?" I asked, demandingly.

"He's with the guys somewhere." He said, and I nodded and ran. They were at the tree house. I knew that for sure. So I ran there. Faster than the wind. I needed to see them. See him! I needed to.

As I ran, I thought about my appearance. I had cut, curled, and dyed my hair. Now it was a shoulder-length bob, curled with ringlets frizzled around my head. I had dyed it chocolate brown. My navy blue eyes remained. I had grown a tad bit taller. And if it doesn't sound _too_ weird, I had gone up a cup size. (A/N :D) Somehow over the course of a semester at school, I had acquired orange freckles across my nose.

I was wearing the required uniform from Higgenburg: White long sleeved, collared shirt, navy sweater, navy tie, navy and white plaid skirt, navy knee highs, and black killing-my-feet shoes. Yeah, I had to wear this _every_ day. Terrible right?

I had made some friends, Leah and Poppy. That was about it. And Poppy's just as crazy as a chick as I am. Leah's just smart and lets me copy off of her in math. Or as put in Higgenburg, Algebraic Numerals Discussed By…yeah I don't pay attention.

I finally reached the tree house. It looked…like home. I'd missed it. Far too much, in fact. I used to come into my dorm room and ask where the mighty mouse comics were. Or when the guys were coming up. Another thing, the guys never visited me. Ever. I waited for at least a letter. Teddy wrote me, but that was it. And he was just telling me that school had started and they all missed me. That made me feel okay, but I wanted more than that. I wanted…well I wanted Chris.

I started climbing the ladder, slowly and carefully. I reached the wooden door. I could hear them in there.

"You can't knock! That's illegal in the game you pile of shit!" That was Teddy.

"Look what Superman did to…" that was definitely Gordie. Where was Chris?

I closed my eyes deeply, and gave my secret knock the best it could have ever gotten from me. The tree house went silent.

"Did you hear that?" That was Vern.

"Someone…someone knows the secret knock!" Gordie shouted. The wooden door was slowly opening. Teddy stuck is head out.

"Walkin' talkin' Jesus." He said, wiping his glasses. "Guys?" He said, before opening the door fully. I smiled, brightly. "It's Ashley."

"Surprised?" I asked. The door opened more, and I saw him. In…in someone's arms. A girl's arms. They were kissing, heartily.

"A-Ashley." Chris said, as he stopped kissing the girl.

I couldn't help but let the tear drop. That moment, our eyes met and connected. He could see the hurt in my eyes, as I could see the guilt in his. He broke apart our gaze, and looked back at his girl. He kissed her once more.

That's when I realized. Home isn't where the heart is, is it?

**Like itt ? I know. SO sadd. Chris has a girlfriend, yessirr. You'll read on to find out secrets, lies, cheating, depression, boyfriends/girlfriends, hook ups, and even…murder…? We'll see. Just review, and I promise I'll write more! **


	2. Still Be Friends ?

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN STAND BY ME. Okay? Now that that's settled…**

**Special shout out to Maddie-Cakes! Thanks for the reviews ! Also, Abaybay115 for being my best friend in the world! & irishrachel1 for the inspiration! **

"I don't believe this." I cried, sitting on the stump of the tree of the tree house. Gordie sat by me, while the rest (including that girl) were in the tree house. "I come home, to surprise you guys. To start things the way I left them. What happened, Gordo?" I sniffled, burying my head in his chest as he hugged me. "What happened?"

Gordie was always there. He was always someone I could depend on. I loved him like a brother.

"Look, Ash, when you left we all tried to cope. We ended up just deciding to live with it, all of us except Chris. He went nuts! He missed you like crazy! He started writing billions of letters to you and then burning them because he thought you would laugh. He thought you forgot us. And then, Mel came along. She made him happier, and brought him out of his little depression." I couldn't believe I was hearing this. Mel? I wanted to die. Just die. I come home to expect everyone loving me and missing me, but no! I have to watch my love, the boy of my dreams KISS another girl before he even says hello to me.

"B-b-but, I thought he loved me. I thought he wanted me, and to be with me our whole lives." I cried. Gordie shrugged sympathetically at me.

"Things aren't always as you leave them, Ash." He told me, placing his hand on my knee. I quivered.

"Why not? Why can't life be perfect?" I muttered. Gordie glared at me.

"Look, you got some nerve coming home in three months and just blabbering on about depressing shit! Come on, we missed your birthday, tell me about that!" Gordie said. I laughed. My fourteenth birthday sucked. Poppy and Leah took me to Rudy's, a café around the corner from campus, and my father sent up a box of chocolates and a card. Lauren had sent me a card with a picture of her and her boyfriend, and surprised me with the news that she was pregnant. Five months to be exact. She was going to come over to see me at some point while I was still here at Castle Rock. (Which will hopefully be longer than this shitty week)

"It was okay." I shrugged. He hugged me.

"I know it's hard, Ashley. Believe me, I know." He said, looking out into the sky.

"Huh?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. We better go up there and settle this shit. Come on." He got up and began climbing the ladder.

_He knows?_ I mouthed to myself in confusion.

I realized it was the time of truth right now. I needed to go up there and act like 'Mel' didn't bother me at all. She was nothing. I bet he still loved me. I bet he was telling her that right now.

With confidence, I scurried up the ladder and did the secret knock. The door opened and it was Teddy. I jumped on top of him.

"TEDDY! I missed you, boy!" I screamed, hugging him. I turned back, and saw Chris's face for a split second. Then I caught a glimpse of Mel.

She was so pretty, and for the first time in my fourteen year old life, I felt jealous. Her light brown, long, very straight hair was complimented with side bangs. She had kiwi colored eyes that were much prettier than my navy ones. At least she was pale, and I was tanner. She gave me a welcome look.

"Hey, you're Ashley! Boy, have I heard a lot about you! I'm Melody, but call me Mel." She said. Vern came over and hugged me, as I awkwardly smiled at Mel.

"I missed you Ash." He said, kissing my cheek. I looked at him and smiled.

"You _would_ do that." I said, grinning. Teddy glared and jumped on my back.

"I missed you more!" He said, and…kissed my lips.

"TEDDY." I shouted and pushed him off me. The look on everyone's faces was nuts. No one could believe what Teddy had just pulled, even though it was just a joke for when Vern had kissed my cheek. I couldn't believe it either. I knew that Teddy had liked me because during the summer, Chris told me he did.

Unless Chris was lying about that too.

"I-I'm sorry." He said, as I wiped my lips. I could see a smirk on Mel's face from my peripheral vision. She was laughing into Chris's arms.

Bitch, no.

"What's so funny, _Mel_?" I asked her. Chris looked at me, as if to tell me to shut up, I guess.

"Excuse me?" She said. I glared at her.

"Nothing's funny, except the fact that Chris chose a little nothing like you to replace ME." She stared in disbelief. Chris's hurt face made tears sting my eyes, but I had to bare it. I had to. "Yeah, that's right. He loved ME, _MEL._ ME! So BACK OFF." I shouted. She looked terrified. I just glared. Mel turned to Chris.

"I think I should go." She kissed his cheek. I snarled. "Call me later. Bye guys," She waved goodbye to Gordie, Vern, and Teddy, and gave me a wary look before climbing down the ladder. I glared after her.

"What the fuck." Chris growled at me. I turned to face him. He was sitting against the wall, arms crossed…and so was his expression. I would've been pissed if I was him too.

"Why?" I asked, ignoring the fact that Gordie, Teddy, and Vern would be watching all of what was to come in the next five minutes. "WHY!? How could you do this to me!?" I cried.

Vern and Teddy eyed each other.

"I think we'll leave you two alone, come on Gordie." Vern said, as they waved and ran down the ladder. Chris looked up and then back at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "_You're_ the one who left _me_." I felt more tears stroll down my cheeks.

"I had no choice. You know that." I said. "But…no letters? No phone calls? No birthday call, card, gift or nothing! Chris what happened!? Why did you do this?" I said, leaning against the opposite wall. I let my tears flow violently.

"I…don't know. I just…I went nuts okay? I loved you."

Keyword: lov_ed_.

"W-what?" I shook my head.

"I tried to write. I tried. But I thought you would just consider me some stupid ass from Castle Rock. You're up there with them smart girls, and outside the school there musta been real smart guys…" He looked out the window. "I just thought you would forget all about me. So I burnt the letters. Then I met Mel." His eyes went dreamy once he said her name, and it was like daggers through my heart.

"Mel." I said.

"Yeah. Mel. She's really something. She helped me get over you…" he said.

Wait. No. _That_ was like daggers in my heart.

"G-get over me…?" I whimpered. He solemnly nodded.

"I'm sorry Ash, you knew this would happen…you were going to leave for so long."

I just sat there and stared out the window.

I remembered the night we first kissed. It was magic. And now Mel would experience that. I would be alone. What the fuck was the point of coming back here?

"I wish…" I began, and looked down at my freshly painted fingernails, that Poppy had done for me last night before I came down. "I wish it would all go back to last summer." I looked at him and held his gaze. "When we were all still best friends—crazy and moronic, when we were all together…I wish it could all go back. I wish I never left. And I wish you still loved me." I said before getting up, and fixing my skirt which had flopped up. Chris frowned.

"I…I wish I could agree with you." He said. I stopped in my tracks.

"You can!" I cried. "Please, please agree with me!" I begged. He shook his head.

"I can't. I like how my life is right now, Ashley. Yeah, we can still be best friends. But…we'll never be in love again. I love Mel. She's my everything right now." He said.

I looked down. The only way to deal with this was to act like I accepted it. I needed to show him it wouldn't bother me.

"Okay." I said, doing the best I could not to start crying again. "Okay, we'll still be best friends. Deal?" I asked, excited to see his expression change to a smile.

"Deal." We shook hands. I wanted a hug though. Well…a kiss…but that wouldn't happen. I winked at him, and then proceeded to climb down the ladder, looking after him. He smiled back.

Great. Forced to lie. Chris has a girlfriend. Gordie's got some weirdo secret. Mel's stolen my man. Teddy kissed me. Vern's just Vern. How long have I been home again? Oh yeah, not even 2 hours yet. I already wanted to kill myself.

**Revieeeeew.**

**Review. Review. Review. All I ask! PLEASEEEEE ??? I lovee abaybay1153**

**xochambersgirlxo**


	3. Where's My Knight in Shining Armor!

**Disclaimer & Shtuff: Don't own it. Once more. Yay to abaybay115 for being my best friend! (& Maddie-Cakes for constant reviews!) ON-ITH WI-TH THE STORY-ITH!! **

I opened my front door, and walked inside my house. My father was in the kitchen, while Kitty sat on the couch. The skinny bitch woman smiled at me. I fakely smiled, and then walked into the kitchen. My eyes were still blotchy, but my dad always looked past details and said whatever he needed to say.

He took one look at me, and hugged me.

"I missed you." He said, squeezing me tightly. "How was it?" He asked. I shrugged, pulling away from him.

"First…explain _that_." I pointed to Kitty, who was sitting on the couch cracking up to some dumb game show.

"Kitty? Oh, we met while I was at the market. She's been my girlfriend for quite some time." He said. I shuddered. Just the thought that my dad could get over mom like that…crept me out. I started playing with a curl on my head.

"Wow…uh, well, then…" I couldn't say anything. I was angry.

"You'll like her, believe me." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I don't like it there at all." I continued. "Please…_please_ don't make me go back next semester! PLEASE! Dad, I'll do anything if you'll just let me come back to castle rock junior high!" I pleaded. My dad looked up, put his hands on his hips, and looked back down at me.

"We'll see." He said. That meant no. "Let's see how well your adapting back here, and then maybe, _maybe_, you can stay." He said. I frowned.

"Whatever. I'm going to Gordie's." I said, running to the front door and slamming it shut. I walked outside, my skirt flowing in the wind. It was a late, November afternoon. Thanksgiving was next week, and if my father cared enough, I would still be here.

I looked around at all of the houses, and thought about Chris. Gosh, now I needed to act like I was perfectly fine although I wasn't. It's so hard, you know?

I pulled my navy sweater tighter over my chest as a nice November breeze flew by. I was half a block away from Gordie's when I got the sense that someone was following me. I quickly turned around but no one was there. It was odd…so I kept walking. I crossed Maple and continued my walk. The wind blew harder and the clouds got grey, which meant rain.

The sense came back.

I turned around to see nothing.

"You're imagining it, Ashley. Just keep walking; you're a street away from Gordie's." I thought out loud. I heard a rustle of leaves and stopped in my tracks. I turned around quick.

Ace. Ace Merrill had been following me. He stood, leaning next to the oak tree that was behind me, smoking a cigarette and smirking at me like I was a fresh piece of meat.

"What do you want?" I asked, rudely. He laughed.

"Oh look at you, Ashley Barker, you sure grew up. Didn't ya?" He said, walking a circle around me, looking up and down.

"Stay away," I warned bending down slowly to pick up a stick. "Just stay back!" I cried.

"Oh don't worry little Barker…wait maybe I should call you Ashley since you're all grown up now." He smirked. I grew weary. I needed Chris. Where was he? Where was my knight in shining armor when I needed him!? "I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured, putting his hands on my shoulders. I pushed him back. It was just like Ace Merrill to try to do something like this to me.

"Please…Ace…" I shook. He pulled off my sweater. "Back off you asshole, get away! HELP!?" I shouted. He backed me up against the tree.

"Looks like no one's here to save you, little Barker! No one at-"

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard someone shout. It was too loud for me to recognize the voice. The last thing I remember was that scream, then something pushed my head back against the tree and I passed out.

**Hey I know I haven't been updating in a while. ! Here's a tiny chapter to add suspense and mystify you all into leaving reviews. I will not write more until I have at least three reviews on chapters two and three. Thanksss 3**

**-xochambersgirlxo**


	4. Dazed and Confused

**Apology for the yearlong update but…I LOVE THIS STORY AND NEED TO CONTINUE IT! (: **

I woke up and noticed I was in Teddy's house. I knew it because his room always smelled like old socks and that was all I could smell.

"I don't know what to do with her, you'll have to take her back. I'm not allowed to have anyone over. My dad's coming back tomorrow for a visit," that was Teddy, but who was he talking to? My head was spinning and I couldn't open my eyes. What had happened? All I could remember was someone shouting to save me and then I knocked out. I rubbed my head, and felt a bump on the back. It rushed back that I hit my head on a tree. And Ace, he was trying to hurt me.

"Teddy what happened?" that was Gordie's voice. I sat up in Teddy's bed, eyes still shut. As soon as I sat up, I felt nauseous and had to lay back down.

"She was- she's awake," I opened my eyes to see Gordie and Teddy enter the room.

"What the heck? What happened?" I asked, acting like I didn't know, when in fact I did know. Ace was going to rape me. And if I know correctly, Teddy saved me.

"Lets just say, you should be really happy that you're in here and not somewhere else." Teddy said, helping me sit up. "Now you really need to go, my old man is coming over tomorrow." He said, picking up some of the trash on the floor. I smiled.

"Theodore Duchamp, are you _cleaning_?" I asked me, giggling. Teddy hadn't cleaned his room in…he never cleaned his room before.

"I just want my old man to think I've changed…I mean I want him to stay and not go back to Togus." He shrugged, folding some random shirt. I smiled and looked at Gordie.

"Wanna sleep in the tree house tonight?" he asked me, and I nodded. Thoughts rushed through my head and I knew that if me and Gordie had some alone time I could sort them out. So we said bye to Teddy, and snuck out from the window, climbing down the tree and running to the tree house.

**A/N: okay, so I know it's legitimately been a year since I updated. So here I am! Okay now I want YOU, yes YOU, to tell me things I need to mention in this. I'm at a loss here, and I know the next chapter is going to be super long but I need to know some stuff I am leaving out. Is there stuff you want me to mention? Like, stuff about Gordie or Ashley or something? Let me know! Also, if you want to ask me stuff, here: ask me ANYTHING on my formspring! Don't be shy, I'll answer anything you ask! ****.me/chambersgirl**** ! (: **

**-cassidy**


	5. The Boss Idea

When Gordie and I reached the tree house, no one was in it so we ran up. My mind was racing and I had a killer headache. When we got inside I grabbed my special pillow I always keep up there and collapsed on it. I sighed. It was my first night back and I felt horrible. Chris didn't love me, Mel was alive, Gordie was being secretive, I almost got raped, and the worst part was…I had to pretend to be happy about it all.

"Are you alright?" Gordie asked me, taking a seat across from me, next to his comics.

I stared blankly at the boy. Was he serious? Did he really need to ask?

"You're kidding, right?" I said, glaring. He shrugged and looked away, some sort of sadness in his eyes. I sat up. "What's going on, Gordo. You look extremely sad." I said. He looked back at me.

"It's…nothing, really." He assured me, but I know my best friend better than that. There's no way that that was nothing.

"No, you're going to tell me. And I'm going to listen." I said, taking a seat next to him and putting me arm around him. He sighed.

"It's just…it's Mel." He said and my mouth dropped a little.

"I know I hate her too! What business does she have coming here and stealing our friends, like seriously! She's got no right just stealing Chris from us. Just cause she's little miss pretty shit like really?"

"No, Ash it's not-" he tried to talk but I kept going.

"And another thing, she's so fake she is probably plotting to steal Chris from us and just leave us be. I hate her I really do, and I'm glad to know I'm not the only one."

"Ash, it's not like that. It's just that…" he thought a second. I rolled my eyes.

"No it's just that she's a bitch and I'm just glad you hate her too. Now if we could just get Teddy to hate her…" I thought. Gordie looked sad. "What is it, Gordo?" asked him.

"I just…" he trailed off.

"Spit it out, man,"

"I love her." He said and my heart stopped. I thought a minute.

"You…love…? OH MY GOD! This is great! Now you can pull her away from Chris and he can be all mine!" I was smooshed with excitement as the idea formed in my head.

"Wait…that's actually a pretty boss plan! If I can just woo her and get her to like me…" Gordie started. I grinned.

"YES! Then you get her, I get Chris, and everyone is happy, right?" this plan was amazing! I just knew it had to work!

"Wrong." Gordie stated, his smile fading. I frowned.

"Wrong?"

"Wrong. Chris will kill me for moving in on his girl." He said, a frown gathering. I thought a minute and then grinned.

"Well then, he just won't find out about it!" I smiled mischievously. Gordie and I exchanged smirks.

This plan was shit crazy and bound to work. Just a matter of time before I get my man…now let's just make sure this can happen before I get shipped back to the lesbian academy…

**a/n: w00t! new updates? Like woah! Like it? Love it? Think their plan will work? Think it wont? Oh well! **

**-Cassy**

**ps: ask me questions at my formspring ! **

.me/chambersgirl


	6. We Meet Again, Chambers

The next day, I woke up in the tree house, next to Gordie. He was reading one of his comics.

"Oh look who decided to wake up," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Gordo, when do see Mel next?" I asked him. If Gordie saw her at any point when she wouldn't be with Chris, then that was the time for him to 'woo' her. I really wanted this plan to work. I loved Chris so much and he needed to realize that _I_ am his one true love. Not _Mel._

"Well tomorrow at school, she's in my college courses." He said. I rolled my eyes, remembering that today was Sunday and that I would be here until Saturday.

"Is Chris in the college courses too?" I asked, hoping he would say no. Chris was really smart but no one really believed that he was so they just put him in the dumb classes because he was a Chambers Kid.

"Yeah but not in our class," Gordie told me. I nodded. "I sit next to her in the back,"

"That's perfect!" I exclaimed. "Pass her notes or something and be like 'oh you look beautiful today' and stuff like that!" I told him.

"Okay, Ash." Gordie said. "Now, I'm going over to Teddy's to get this book he has that I need for a book report. You're welcome to join me," he offered but I shook my head.

"I think I'm gonna stay here. I need some alone time." I said, as he nodded and climbed down the ladder.

I sat back against the hard wooden walls and sighed. Chris. That was all that was on my mind. The time we kissed, the time we laughed, loved, hugged, everything. Even the time when we weren't in love, but we were best friends. The sleepovers and campouts and everything! Gone. All gone. We would never have that again.

I was startled by the secret knock and I yelled, "Come in."

"Hello? Who's in here—oh, hi Ashley." I looked up to see Chris, with a pack of smokes, a new deck of cards, and a comic book. I smiled guiltily at him. "What are you doing up here alone?"

"I wasn't alone two minutes ago. Gordie and I slept here," I said, dryly. Chris nodded as he climbed up into the small room and sat across from me. We stared at each other for a long time in silence, until he said something to break it.

"Why did you dye and cut your hair?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Black was boring me." I said. Chris nodded. It was completely and totally awkward.

"Oh…well I liked your old hair," he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well I liked the old you, but we just don't get what we want, do we?" I snapped at him. He frowned.

"I thought we were going to try to be friends," I rolled my eyes.

"How can we be friends with that…that girl…she's in my way of you. How can you _not_ miss me? We were _best_ friends! We can't just throw away all the times we shared and everything we've done together! You can't just throw that away!" I was just going to breakdown and let it all out. Who cared if after this he didn't want anything to do with me, at least he'd know how I felt.

"Of course I miss you and no I'm not throwing it all away! It's just…times have changed. You were gone and…do you even know how much I missed you?" he asked quietly. I arched my eyebrow.

"Oh yes, the variety of cards, letters, and packages told me how much you really missed me." I said with full sarcasm.

"I told you why I couldn't send them," he said. "That's not fair, Ash."

"No, what's not fair is you forgetting all about me and getting a new best friend," I said, getting up to leave.

"Ashley…" he looked at me. I looked at him. The moment was dragging on. My green eyes and his blue ones collided. And then our lips did. Before I knew it, he grabbed me and we were kissing. It felt like old times. I smiled in my mind as he gripped my shoulders and we just fell into each other's arms. That's when he pushed me off of him. "I can't…"

"Before you tell me 'you can't do this cause of Mel' I'll have you know that _you_pulled _me_ so you can tell anyone whatever but I'll run up after you letting them know that _you_ pulled _me_ in." I stated before I opened the door.

"Ashley…I love you," he said as I was about to step out. I froze. Did he really just say that?

"Chris…I-"

"Hi Ashley, going to be nice to me today? Is Chris up there?" It was Mel. Of course she had to come right then and completely ruin our moment.

"Yeah he's up there." I said looking at Chris and mouthing 'you too'. Mel climbed up the ladder and stuck her head up.

"Hey Baby," she said, and I rolled my eyes in disgust. I climbed down the ladder and when I got to the grass, my legs were jelly. We'd kissed. And he told me he loved me.

What a day!

**a/n: hey! Do you like all these little fast updates? Let me know in reviews! These updates are sort of like my apologies for not updating in a year. I know, I know, a year? Yes, a year. Now, if you are not familiar with this story or the one before it, I urge you to read the first one: I'll Never Leave You Like This. Here's the link: ****.net/s/5349085/1/bIll_b_bNever_b_bLeave_b_bYou_b_bLike_b_This**

**read it! Enjoy it! Then come back here and read this! **

**ASK ME ANYTHING AT MY FORMSPRING!**

**.me/chambersgirl**

**-Cassidy**


End file.
